


Tired? (One-Shot)

by LaLumiere



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cate is a Goddess, Complete, Don't Read This, Dubious Consent, F/M, Filthy Degrading Talk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm so sorry, Light Bondage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, SDCC2017, Tom is Exhausted, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLumiere/pseuds/LaLumiere
Summary: In 2013, he was the King of Comic Con with that unforgettable cosplay. Ever the eager puppy...living off of praise.Oh how she loved to bring him down a peg or two.Too bad he'll miss some of his scheduled appearances.





	Tired? (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I should be working on finishing my other fics...I should be updating Bad Blood...but Comic Con always gives me inspiration every year IN THE WORST WAY.
> 
> We all noticed Tom seemed a little...subdued during the Thor: Ragnarok panel, didn't we? Here's my fictional take on what happened just before...and why Tom didn't sign autographs or do any photoshoots.
> 
> There's no redeeming value to this - it's pure, manipulative smut of the best kind. I'm really sorry for writing this. Please note it's filthy as fuck.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know these people and I'm pretty sure the gorgeous Cate Blanchett is still married, so...um, apologies? This is FICTIONAL.
> 
> Pinterest board for inspiration located here: https://www.pinterest.com/lalumierefics/tired/
> 
> xoxo
> 
> (P.S. Talk to me!)

“Wake up.”

He didn’t stir.

She couldn’t deal with this right now – she had mere _minutes_ before she needed to be downstairs again.

“Wake up!” she hissed again.

The volume of her voice and the fingers she tapped on his cheek did nothing.

With a sigh, she strutted away from the bed matter-of-factly toward the drawn curtains, wrenching them open. Early evening sun flooded the suite, a testament to how long he’d been holed up since arrival. Turning around, she rolled her eyes upon realizing that nothing was making him come ‘round.

The jet lag, on top of last night’s various… _activities_ …

Just the thought of what had happened, and happened, _and happened_ caused her to glare at the bedside clock and then shuck all of her clothes. She was careful not to ruin the hair and makeup she’d need in…

…less than thirty minutes.

There was no longer any time to wake him gently; she’d tried, hadn’t she?

_“Enough_ of this, now,” she barked before sinking her teeth into his hipbone. Both of her hands slid efficiently to his pecs, fingers finding taut nipples and yanking – just once.

With a start, Tom shot up in the bed – or tried to – only to remember where he was and who he was with. A bleary, startled look at his limbs reminded him he was tied rather tightly to the bedposts.

“Oh _there_ you are,” she crooned wickedly, now rolling his nipples tightly between her fingers. Tom tried to buck his hips, throwing her off of him, but she merely slid to his other hipbone and began sucking the soft skin there until a hickey bloomed to the surface.

His groan would have sounded lovely, she decided, had she not left him gagged when he fell asleep only hours ago.

“You look like shit, my charming little fuck toy,” she laughed, crawling up his prone, nude body and moving her hands to the piece of cloth stuffed in his mouth. “And we’re supposed to be downstairs in, oh, I don’t know…twenty-eight minutes? If I take this out of your mouth will you be a good boy? Hmm?”

She could see him registering her own nudity; his eyes darkened despite the brightness emanating from the windows nearby.

“Eyes here!”

When his gaze returned to her own, his blue glare watered from the slap across the face.

“There’s that beautiful sneer,” she laughed languidly. “You’ve more of Loki in you than people realize.”

He was breathing hard; she could feel it – his nostrils flared in counteraction to the gag in his mouth. His chest rose and fell rapidly beneath her as she perched atop him, pussy already grinding against his breastbone as she reached forward to rip the cloth from his mouth.

Tom coughed, flicking his tongue out in an attempt to moisten his mouth.

“Oh darling, _no._ No, no. I’ve got something for you to drink from,” she threw the cloth behind her onto the bed. “Chin up, now.”

Amusement lit her eyes as Tom tried to speak. The words rasped from his mouth.

“Cate…I c-cant again.”

“Oh I’m not going to force you to cum _this_ time!” she smiled, winking conspiratorially. “Not like the majority of last night. I’m going to fuck your mouth again.”

She moved toward the headboard, straddling his face, her hands gripping powerfully into his sweat-soaked curls. Her sole, sharp yank in his hair forced his tongue to snake quickly through her labia, finding her clit and immediately flicking against it. She wasted no time, moving her hips urgently as her pussy slickened his mouth, chin, and throat.

“Such a _people pleaser,_ aren’t you?” she groaned, grinding down onto his tongue as he lapped harder, faster. “Begging off and _yet_ …they don’t call you a dancing bear for nothing, isn’t that right? As soon as this pussy is in your face you’re practically trying to tongue my cervix…”

His eyes rolled back in his head as he groaned, his mouth moving to suck one of her pussy lips in his mouth. She laughed evilly, running her hands through his hair again. She couldn’t get enough of the curls.

“Always so polite,” she leaned back, placing palms on his strong thighs as she continued to flick her cunt against his mouth. “Always wanting everyone to like you, hmm? Is that why you’ve let me keep you in this room for twelve hours, all tied up? Is that why you let me fuck your cock bareback and raw until 4:00 am?”

She raked the fingernails of her right hand down his inner thigh and felt him growl against her clit.

“So _gracious_ to allow a married mother of four to ride your face right before she has to go downstairs and… _faster, yes…fuck you’re a good boy_ …see all your fans.” At this last phrase his eyes flew open, locking onto hers.

“If they only knew,” she breathed harshly, moving both hands to his hips to prop herself up, “why you’re going to show up to the panel looking sick, and tired, and sounding so hoarse…”

Cate watched with held breath as he strained against his ties to press his mouth and nose fully against her gushing pussy, no longer being careful with his teeth but grazing her every so often. Her hips worked double-time against him, breasts slapping against one another. The litany of things spilling from her mouth was causing her stomach muscles to seize – the memories so, so _pleasurable_ and fresh in her mind. Her legs shook.

“If they only knew that I got you to fuck my slit with one of the horns of your helmet while you sucked my little bud in your mouth last night… _ooh, I’m gonna cum_ …remember how I bled on the sharp point, and made you lick the blood out of me?” He marveled at her ability to talk herself through an orgasm – making it that much stronger by her vivid recollections. Some part of him knew his cock was leaking all over his stomach. She rammed her pussy in his face as the waves overtook her.

“Yes! _Fuck YES!_ How I slid one of Hela’s horns deep in your sweet little asshole while you fisted your meat…and then… _god keep licking_ …I ate all of the cum off of you- _ooh_!”

He sucked her clit, knowing she liked to prolong the sweet agony of orgasm, remembering his own violation from the previous evening. His dick twitched painfully. The rolling of her hips slowed, but she still relished the feeling of his tongue swiping through her creamy folds as she collapsed backward onto his torso. Looking at her watch, she sighed.

“Well look at that, I don’t have to be downstairs for another eighteen minutes.”

Rolling off of Tom, she turned to see him sag against the bed, giving her a hopeful look – he wanted untied so he could dress and go with her.

“I’m going to start with your right arm, Tom. You’re right-handed from what I can recall, yes?”

A hoarse, small yes came out of his now-glistening mouth.

She reached down to seize his angry, purple cock when she gave her ultimatum. His precum oozed down her hand and wrist.

“If you attempt to untie yourself once I’ve freed that right arm,” she squeezed his erection until he yelped, “I’m going to slap you until you bruise and bleed and I will fuck your cock _through_ the time we’re supposed to be in Hall H.”

He whimpered as she stroked his shaft in a vice-like grip.

“And then I’ll tell everyone what we’re up here doing. I’ll tell Taika and Chris. I’ll tell Feige. I’ll even call my husband when you’re flooding my cunt with semen and tell him you forced yourself on me.”

A burst of wetness slid from her pussy at the same time more fluid leaked copiously out of Tom’s cock.

Oh how he _loved_ her games.

“I’ll be good,” he whispered, his eyes clenched tightly at the sensation of her fingers wrapped around his sore, abused dick.

“Well then let’s not waste time, shall we? I’ve now got…sixteen minutes.”

Moving off the bed completely, she swiftly untied Tom’s right arm, stroking feeling back into the limb before grabbing his hand. His eyes widened as she placed three of his fingers in her mouth.

“Wh-what are you doing? I have to get ready…” he trailed off, watching as Cate straddled him on the bed again, turning her back to him and leaning forward.

Her hands were braced on the bed on either side of his hips, and her silky hair skimmed the sticky sweetness running from the tip of his erection.

“Stick those fingers in my cunt,” she commanded, backing up so she was close to Tom’s face again. “And you’re going to lick my ass.”

He started to protest. She languidly shook her ass at him, bending down to lightly place teeth around his cock, scraping ever so lightly up his length.

It was a subtle warning, but he knew it was a warning nonetheless.

_“Bitch,”_ Tom ground out, moaning as he sank three fingers into her still-pulsing gash. She rewarded him by taking him all the way into her throat, her nose pressed flush against his balls. When he made no further move to thrust or lick, Cate released him from her mouth with a vicious, suctioned pop.

“What’s the matter, love?” she pushed against his long, agile fingers inside of her. “You were happy to tongue my asshole in the night like a good boy, weren’t you?”

Spitting into her hand, she slapped her palm around Tom’s cock, roughly tugging and squeezing up and down the length of him as he gasped and shuddered behind her.

“God _yes…”_ he whimpered. His fingers worked inside of Cate, half-obeying her. She reached down and lightly smacked his sac.

“We don’t have long, now…” she purred, stroking him lightning-fast. “Finger-fuck my cunt and eat my ass. I want to cum again before I leave!”

His momentary hesitation caused her to slap his balls _harder,_ her other hand still fisting his erection quickly. With a shuddering cry, Tom craned his neck and began swirling his tongue around her asshole, never stopping the smooth, measured thrusts of his fingers in her pussy.

“That’s a _good_ boy,” Cate moaned, working herself against Tom’s fingers and tongue. “I may be older than you but I still need a good _fucking._ And I know you don’t mind because of your screaming in the night – in fact, _hahh_ …” she ground out as he found her g-spot and began ramming his fingers against it, “I wouldn’t be surprised if the entire floor of the hotel heard you.”

_If she keeps talking like this, I’m going to blow my wad in her fucking eye,_ Tom thought desperately. He couldn’t believe he was licking his costar’s ass again. Hell, he couldn’t believe said costar was… _her_ …and they’d spent the entirety of their time in San Diego covered in each other’s bodily fluids. He’d thought she was majestic and gorgeous onset as Hela last year, but in the last several hours… _good Christ._

“Lick faster! _That’s it, yes_ …you’re simply returning the favor, aren’t you? From when I let you choke me with your cock last night? And I had tears running down my face, didn’t I? Huh? I bet they don’t know that for such a _nice_ gentleman, you can face-fuck a woman until she’s gagging and crying…”

He had to make her cum soon. They were running out of time and he needed to get downstairs. How would he explain his absence?

Cate squealed in pleasured surprise as she felt Tom’s tongue slip into her ass, his three fingers still working inside of her. She slapped one hand against her swollen clit, so turned on by the wet muscle in her asshole that she needed to stroke herself.

“ _Yes…yes…yes…yes…fuck! Yes! Eat me. Fuck me_!”

Crouched on all fours, riding Tom’s fingers and tongue, Cate bent forward to breathe lightly against his straining cock, moaning her approval. “Look at this dick,” she hissed, flicking her tongue against the head momentarily. “Used and abused _all_ night and it’s still rock hard and leaking for me.”

Tom bucked his hips involuntarily; his balls were beginning to tighten. He could feel the walls of his costar’s pussy starting to flutter.

“Maybe this will help…” Cate breathed shakily, groaning. She began pivoting her body forward and backward, pushing herself back onto Tom’s fingers and then forward, down the entirety of his cock with her mouth. As she reeled back again, she pulled her mouth up the length of him before swirling her tongue around the head. Her rhythm began to falter soon after, the feeling of his tongue swirling around her asshole again causing her pussy to clench. She started to pinch her sensitive pearl between her legs, gritting her teeth as her orgasm began to ripple through her.

“Sweet… _chivalrous_ …Tom…Hiddleston…” she gasped, coming around his fingers, “tied to his _own_ bed…licking an Academy Award winner’s ass while she…deepthroats his cock…. _oh, fuck!_ ” She shot up like a flash, bearing down on him through her contractions, smothering his face between her cheeks and squeezing his fingers within her walls. Laughing, half-screaming in relief, she ground down on him, legs shaking.

And then proceeded to swat painfully at Tom’s throbbing dick.

He howled as cum began dribbling out of him in a spoiled rush, cock bouncing on its own while he cursed and gnashed his teeth at his literal anticlimactic end.

“Oh _look,”_ Cate panted in a deep voice, pretending she’d no idea what was happening despite causing it herself. She scrambled away from him and moved down the bed to inspect his penis, still rock-hard, semen pathetically running down the shaft.

“How _sad._ How _unsatisfying_ for you,” she laughed evilly, getting up off the bed to retrieve Tom’s royal blue Ralph Lauren sweater from the pile of clothes on the floor. She was careful to turn it inside out. Moving so that Tom could see exactly what she was doing, Cate spread her legs and proceeded to use the inside of the garment to wipe between her legs. She then strode back to the bed and sopped up the mess from Tom’s stomach and cock.

Which was now all over his sweater.

“Well, now that we’re sorted,” she smiled, looking at her watch, “we have precisely six minutes to get downstairs.”

Tom yanked against his three remaining restraints, shaking the bedframe.

“You _divine cunt,”_ he growled. “Let me loose!” He licked his lips as he watched Cate dress, marveling at how a body that birthed three children could look so perfectly sleek unclothed. His cock still ached, but whether that was from the hours of her fucking him or his completely perverse, ruined orgasm, he wasn’t sure. She didn’t acknowledge him until she was dressed and ready to return downstairs.

“Oh, and…by the way, you’ve missed the autograph signing and slept through the photocall, you _naughty_ thing,” Cate smirked.

He gnashed his teeth, eyes blazing holes through her as she approached the bed to untie him.

“Don’t _fucking_ move,” she reminded him, releasing him from his bonds. She saw his abdomen clench with the effort it took not to spring from the bed and either dress or grab her and throw her down on her knees. When he obeyed, lying prone before her, she rewarded him with a trail of slick kisses from his right ankle all the way up his throat to his mouth. Tom whined a pathetic sound.

“Good _boy._ I can’t wait for Hall H to see you all disheveled, exhausted, rock hard, and wearing Ralph Lauren with my pussy juice and your cum stains inside of it. Should I tell all those thousands of people what we’ve been busy doing?”

“Get out,” Tom whispered with barely concealed rage at the fact that everyone would shortly be whispering about his unprofessionalism. “Goddess of _Death,_ indeed.”

Cate sauntered to the door of the room, taking her time as the minutes ticked away. She turned back to him as she took her leave.“Would you like to have a little more cosplay tonight? I’d like to see you work the other horn of your helmet into my pussy. And then I want to flood your costume with my slick, oh wondrous  _God of Mischief_ ,” she sassed him. “Perhaps I’ll even let you grab Hela's headdress while you dog her on the floor? Never mind she's your _daughter_ in the mythology...should I call you  _daddy_? Would you like to pretend we're family, you dirty thing? Daddy dicking his daughter during  _Ragnarok_?”

“Oh _Christ_ … _Cate_ …”

“I heard Loki likes choking women while he dicks them in the ass, by the way…” she grinned.

The anguished look on his face told her exactly what he’d do next, and he didn’t disappoint.

“How long do I have?” he moaned, sinking to his knees and tugging desperately at his unbearably aroused cock. She knew how to incite him with mere words, images. He buried one hand in his hair, twisting the curls there, as his other hand worked his dick. Cate licked her lips, watching his arm muscles flex as he jacked off, hunched over beside the bed. Her watch told her the panel would be starting in…

“Three minutes.”


End file.
